The Return of Audrey
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Post-iCarly! Let's see if things are going good for Spencer & Audrey to see each other again. Pairing: Audrey/Spencer. Rating M for eroticism.


**A/N: So here I do something with Audrey, an ex-girlfriend of Spencer and the one he claims is the only one he's been really in love with. Have fun!**

 **Audrey Duncan as Krysten Ritter**

 **...**

 **The return of Audrey**

Audrey Duncan had prepared a hot chocolate and watched the raindrops hit the glass.

It was raining that evening, as if nature had come to terms with his sulky mood. She hears the door open and her heart racing. Yet she lives alone and few people have her keys. In addition, who could come at this time?

"Well, my dear, it's not the great form to what I see" Spencer Shay entered the living room smiling.

Spencer is a very dear friend to her, they were even more than friends as they dating together years ago, and then they separated because they had different lives: she wanted to browse the world and he had take care his little sister. They have known each other almost always, and even if they happen to move away, they are always there for each other.

She had not seen him since this missed appointment since he had taken his little sister to the dance (she had learned what had happened later) and a few weeks later when she had to give a conference not far from home, was the occasion to see him again by bringing him coffee.

Spencer took her warmly in his arms, and she felt relieved. He had just removed the weight of her solitude. They put a movie, opened a bottle of wine and summed up the events of their little lives in recent years. Yet Audrey could not concentrate on what he was saying.

She felt troubled. Machinally, she runs her hand over her neck, and crosses and uncrosses her legs. She fixed her lips and imagined them brushing his skin.

Audrey had to recover, they had already tried and she will not spoil their friendship for an envy that passes ... for that smile to fall ... for her looks towards his chest.

As if to prove her point, she wore a fairly fair dress. A simple long shirt closed in heart cover, she only put it at home because she does not really hide her bra. And just move your legs so that this dress reveals the top of a thigh.

She feels that Spencer was not wide at the sight of her milky skin. And if guilt gnawed at her for misconceptions, it seemed she was not the only one. Unconsciously (or not), she moved on the couch, feeling her dress open a little more. Her cheeks are pink, she believes.

After a few glasses of wine, Audrey felt a heat rise in her lower abdomen. As soon as he smiled, she had a little warmer and pretended to remove a paper on her jeans to get a little closer. Her hand wanted to linger on his jeans, to caress it slowly. She did not do so, for fear of being repulsed, but she took a little too long to remove her hand, and when she raised her eyes, she felt his trouble. Encouraged, she approached again to speak to him in a low voice, as if to share a secret.

She pretended to whisper to tell him the latest gossip about their common knowledge, but her words were blurred in her mouth so much that his perfume spelled her.

Audrey feigned a dizziness and ' _retains herself_ ' on his thigh.

* * *

Finally, his thigh under her hand, firm and vibrating.

Spencer put his arm behind her back and asked her if she was okay, but Audrey did not answer anymore, she finally dared to move her hand along his jeans.

"Aude, you should not" he said a little embarrassed by her reaction "I know you're lonely but ..."

She had plunged her eyes straight into his, while continuing to caress his thigh. The young woman feels the heat irradiate in her, and her body called his, she approached him again, slipping a leg between his. When he pulled his legs apart to accept her, the bump that was already forming under his pants made his protests inappropriate.

Audrey was inebriated and wanted to get rid of her dress, but she still feels hesitant.

She decided to stand up to sit on him completely, surrounding him with her legs, sticking the fire of her crotch against the hump that was removing all her doubts. Audrey rubbed her wet panties against his sex that was burning out. Her hesitant hands rested on her thighs and gently caressed them.

"Aude, I feel like taking advantage of the situation" he stuttered slightly under her eyes.

But she could not think anymore, she wanted him so much that she no longer controlled herself. The touch of her hands on his skin had electrified her, she pulled out his tee-shirt and stroked his chest with her hair. Then, drawing her face close to his, she felt his breath. Her lips wanted his and his breathing accelerated.

When their lips finally touched, the tender and sweet kiss suddenly changed into a passionate exchange. The barriers of Spencer had finally yielded. He forgot their friendship, his fear of spoiling everything, and took advantage of the moment. His tongue caressed her own fieryly, awakening all the senses of her body. His hands grabbed her buttocks and he lifted her up. The artist got up and carried her to her bed. Audrey smiled at him and he pulled the string that kept her dress closed.

He spread the pans of her dress and detailed her body with his fingers, while she waited for him, offered. He leaned down to lick her stomach and went up to her bra. He began to kiss her neck, unaware of the effect this would have on the beautiful young woman. The heat that flooded his body became so strong that he wanted to move on to higher gear. She sits on the bed, causing him to stand up and unbutton his jeans to lower it immediately.

His manhood was so tense that it exceeded his slip. The slip undergoes the same fate as the jeans and she can finally take in mouth this sex that waited only that. Audrey began to lick the penis all along, then she put it in her mouth and stroked it of her lips while licking the tip. Spencer groaned and trembled.

When she felt that he was not far from reaching orgasm, she stopped, wanting he cum into her. He lowered his head and she lay down on the bed, spreading her legs. He understood what she wanted but he wanted to make her languish a little. He pulled off her panties and stroked it everywhere else. He freed her chest and licked her breasts one after the other.

Audrey could not take it anymore, her sex vibrated with envy, she groaned in frustration and he gave her a little respite by slipping a finger into her vagina. Then he stroked her lips and went up to her clit. She could no longer stand as she squirmed. This delicious finger only increased her desire.

She begged him to take her immediately. Spencer sits her above him, impaling Audrey on his cock and devours at the same time her neck, this part so erogenous at her. These two pleasures, lavished at the same time, made her cum almost immediately.

Spencer followed her closely and they remained a few minutes in each other's arms, savoring the last moments of this fleeting adventure.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
